The Story That Was The Story That Is
by Mouse13
Summary: Dark ending A story about how Rezo decide to change Zel into a chimera, and the aftermath of him realizing that there's no cure,
1. Intro

When one is three and three is one what will happen?   
Two with "souls" lock in one that has none,  
Dark and Light trapped in one place,   
Forced into a cage  
Hating each other  
Unable to kill the other,   
To do so would destroy themselves.  
This is the life one is forced to live.  
  
But the three made one was made two made one  
Well one seventh and one full made one.  
A soul that lived in darkness, to know only darkness  
To be destroyed by darkness.   
  
Demons plague both of them  
What we treasure most, taken from them  
Both made choices  
Both died from them  
One literally, the other only in heart.   
So listen now to a tell that was and one that is  
For to see the whole thing you must watch both parts  
And as you listen asks yourself this  
If you could have anything   
At the price of your humanity  
What would you have?  
And what would you do to get it back?  
Would you kill, if it meant your soul?  
What would you do in their place?  
If you had not the foresight of this tell.  
Mouse- So it beings. I do not own Slayers. Enjoy. 


	2. Linking past with present

There was a large crash in the library, which cause Zelgadis to sigh, he knew what that sound meant; it meant that his Grandfather had once more had meet up with a dead end in his search for a cure for his blindness. He walked into the room, noting the fallen books that were on the bookshelf before another book had been thrown into it, as well as one very angry Grandfather. Given the choice picking up the books seemed like the best option.  
  
"Why? Why can't I cure my blindness! I can cure everyone else, so why can't I cure myself?" cried out Rezo "I'd give anything just to see the world around me even if it was just for a minute."  
  
Zelgadis shuddered; he never liked it when his Grandfather talked like that. Rezo could sense his grandson tension. Sense never see, just for once he would like to see how his grandson looked, just once.  
  
"Go ahead and say it." Rezo said to the air.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head and replied "No, I want say it, I have no right to. After all don't we all have something we would give anything for?"  
  
Rezo turned his head towards the sound of his grandson's voice, shocked by what he heard, what had Zelgadis mean by that? `We all have something that we would give anything for' what did he mean? Just then the clock strike one.  
  
"I have to go," he said placing the last book back "Sword lessons, are you going to be alright?  
  
He sounds like he really doesn't want to go thought Rezo "I'll be fine," he said. And with that Zelgadis's foot steps could be heard leaving the room.   
That boy worries too much about me, but then again I'd probably worry about myself to if I was in his shoes, thought Rezo. *Sigh* But why did he sound so sad just then? I thought he like learning how to use the sword.   
  
Deep in thought he did not notice another presence fade into the room until it was too late. "You are the one they call Rezo, the Red Priest, correct?" the person asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
Rezo turn to the sound, a mazkou he judged by the aura the person gave off, "Yes, may I ask what business brings you here?" he replied in and even tone, even though he felt like zapping the demon right where it stood than to talk with it.  
  
"It's about your eyes," it cooed  
  
"My eyes?" Rezo question backed.  
  
"Yes, you see my mistress knows how you can heal them, and as sent me to tell you how it can be done," there was a smile in its voice.  
  
Rezo's heart was all a flutter; could this mazku really know where his cure lays? In a calm voice he replied "Really and why would you mistress help me out?"  
  
"Ah yes, everything comes with a price doesn't it?" it amused "So your asking what it will cost you right?"  
  
"Yes" was the quit reply. Do you really want to see so bad that you're willing to sign your soul over to a mazku? asked a small voice within him.  
  
The mazku's smile grew larger even though Rezo could not see it, he felt. "It's nothing really," it cooed "all you have to do is to do a little experiment for us."  
  
"That's all?" Rezo asked waiting for the second shoe to drop.  
  
"That's it. Oh, did I mention that it has to be done on your grandson?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Um hum, oh, it won't hurt him, or anything it will just change him a little bit."  
  
Once again the mazku was with hold information, "How?"  
  
"I can't tell you that unless we have a deal." It smirked "Do we?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What? Why just a minute ago you said you give any thing to.."  
  
"Anything but that" Rezo shot in "I have no right to that. Beside his my grandson, I won't let you do any harm to him."  
  
The mazku sighed "I see you need sometime to think about this. I'll be back later may be then we can come to an agreement." And with that it left.  
  
Rezo was still in the library when Zelgadis came home, his head down on the desk, deep in pain. Zelgadis left him alone, he had learned that at time like these it was better if Rezo got over what ever it was by himself. Not that Zelgadis didn't want to help him; it's just that he knew that his Grandfather wouldn't let him. But something about this time made Zelgadis worry for he was sure he could sense something in that room, what, he did not know but whatever left that aura, must have upset his Grandfather somehow, he just knew it.   
  
^-^   
Present Day  
^-^   
  
  
Zelgadis sighed looking at his stone hand, he never could forget that night when Rezo turned him into what he was today; it had caused him to hate Rezo. He never could quit forgive Rezo for that, but he did forgive the night. He smiled as he looked up at the stars, the others would worry about him shortly, but as for right now he really didn't care. No, staring up, nothing matter right now, not his cure, not his friends, not even his past pains, nothing. for once he was at peace. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that the sun would never arrive, and that this feeling of emptiness would last. He wouldn't get his wish.  
  
"Zelgadis-san?"  
  
It was Amelia; he heard her walk up before she called his name, chimera hearing has its down side to you know.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"What are you doing out here all a lone? You had us worried you know," she scolded.  
  
"I know and I didn't mean to, I. I just want to. look at the stars" he said.  
  
She looked at him, "You were brooding again weren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Zel it's unjust to lie."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"Sure, well if you're not brooding, than why don't we talk about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what you're brooding over."  
  
"I'm not brooding!" he yelled  
  
"Then you really were looking at the stars?" Amelia asked feel low now that she accused him of something he wasn't doing. "I'm sorry Zel, it's just that I'm so use to you brooding that I didn't really believe you."  
  
He turn way from her, she placed her hand on his shoulder, she knew that he didn't like being touched but she want to confront him so bad. He could feel that weight of her hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't really feel it, all he felt was the weight, and some trace about of heat, he pulled away.   
  
"Do not be mad Zel-san" she plead with him "I just.. Why won't you let some one touch you?"  
There it was, the some old question, now normal Zel would have said something along the lines `Because I don't like to be touched', but tonight after having his peace disturbed he really didn't feel like go twenty rounds with Amelia on this one. So he said in a defeated kind of voice "Because it's useless to be touch by things.people, and not really know what it feels like. Beside it would be a one side thing any way since I can't touch something with out hurt it . somehow."  
  
Amelia was shock, did Zel just open up to he? *Think about that later focus on the here and now for now.* "You mean you can't feel."  
  
"Only the weight and some warmth that's all."  
  
"I never thought of that," she puzzled.  
  
"It's not like I told," He replied "but it is one reason why I want my cure so bad. I miss how things feel. I sound self don't I?"  
  
"No." Amelia replied "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because, there are worse things that can happen to someone than for them to lose there sense of touch, and here I'm running around like it's the end of the world because I can't feel, searching for something that may not exist, willing to give just about anything just to be able to touch something, and know how it feels." Zel looked up and to Amelia's surprise added "That makes me sound just like.Rezo."  
  
"No, Zel your nothing like him, your kind and good and.."  
  
"Willing to do just about anything to get what I really want."  
  
"No Zel, no you not.." Amelia trailed off.  
  
"And how would you know!" he snapped. Sighing he continued "Rezo once said   
that he'd give anything to see, and I just said.." He shook his head "Why?" Zel asked to no one "why did he blind me so?"  
  
"Zel I can't answer that, but I give you what I think." Amelia replied.   
He turned to her ready to hear what she had to say whether he was going to like it or not.  
  
"Maybe he did it to show you that power place up bounders and with bounders  
you can't really protect those who you love. Making you want for strength a useless one."  
  
He smiled at her "I don't think that's why he didn't, but it is a nice theory though;  
one with a few flaws, but nothing that takes way from what was said. By the way how worried do you think Lina is by now?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if it would be wiser to stay here or go back to town," he answered.  
  
"You really do like it out here don't you?" she smirked  
  
"Who wouldn't?" he asked pointing up wards.  
  
"They really are beautiful." Amelia shushed.  
  
"Yeah they are," he murmured "If you want to go back and report to Lina I'd understand, but I wouldn't mind the company."  
  
Amelia smiled and lay down beside him and together they let the vastness of space wash over them, letting go of all their pains and heartaches, so that peace could fill them. Unknown to them Xellos was watching the overly mushy scene, his normal smile gone. `Almost' he thought `Almost, one day you'll give everything away, and then I'm come to you with your cure and a price, just like I did with your grandfather. I wonder what your responds will be. Of course this is going to take longer than a planed it would, why did the Princess have to worm her way into your heart like that? Oh well I'm patient, I can wait, the question is can you? With that he disappeared.   
  
A few minutes later Lina came marching up the hill, only to be shocked at the scene before that lay before. There was Zel and Amelia lay faces turned upwards, pointing out Consultations and tell their stories if they knew them. She smiled and walked down the hill, she would tease Zel about this in the morning, but for now she was gladded that friend was trying to open up a little and have some fun. `It's about time Zel' she smiled to herself `it's about time.' 


	3. After all is said and done

"He'll hate me if I do this, can I live with that?"  
  
"But you'll be able to see again, surely once he learns why it was done he won't mad with you. Besides he's your grandson how long can he hate you?"  
  
"Zelgadis can hold a grudge for a very long time."  
"But this may be your last chance to see every! And surely once the deal is done you can change him back, right? Beside whose happiness really counts here yours or his?"  
  
"His"  
  
"Then do this, free him from your burden, once you can see he'll no longer feel the need to care for you. Let him have a life Rezo, he deserves that at the least."  
  
"But well he have one after this is done?  
  
"Of course he well, once everything is done we'll turn him back, no harm shall be fall on him."  
  
So the battled raged inside Rezo, what would he do? After the first meeting with the mazku it had come back only once, and was meet with the same no answer. It said that it would give him two more chance to make up his mind after that, he would be on his own. Down deep inside Rezo really didn't want to do this, but he had to do something. Something inside him was trying to control him, he felt a little less like himself daily, and soon, he knew that he would be lost to this thing that he had kept at bay for years. Also he feared what would happen if Zelgadis and the mazku met one another, he knew that Zelgadis could feel something was off every time the thing visited; he just didn't know what it was. That's why he started to throw himself into learning magic and was trying to get stronger with the use of the sword. 'He's preparing to save me form my demons,' he thought 'Useless as it may be, but then again are you really going to let him fight a fight you know he can't win? No. Then do as the mazku asks. Besides sometimes the best thing to do to someone is to drive them away, especially if you are trying to save them.'   
Rezo bowed his head in defeat he would do what was asked of him, he would do the experiment that he was asked to do. He would give up his grandson in order to see, he hated himself for doing this, but what choice did he have.  
  
"So you except," asked a cheerful voice from behind him.  
  
Rezo jumped, and spun to face the mazku "yes," he said in a defeated voice "I'll do as you ask, but I have one clause to add to your deal."  
  
"Which is?" it chirped  
  
"I want to know your name."  
  
"It's Xellos. Now let's get down to business."  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^   
Present Day  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^   
  
  
Zel walked down dusty hallways, heading towards what once was one of Rezo's labs; he had met one of Rezo's associates who told him to look here. Why he was following the advice was beyond him, but a lead was lead. He came to a small room that was just right for fixing potions, casting a light spell he surveyed the room. There were bottles and books and dust, lots of dust. On the table was a book, written in Rezo's hand writing, it was a journal.  
  
"May be," Zel breathed "Maybe."  
  
He opened the book and started flipping through pages, slowly stopping where the word "It's not working" came into focus.  
  
'It's not working; the demon sample they want me to use is not strong enough to support the other two. I have told…'  
  
Just then the book was ripped out of his hands. Looking up he saw:  
  
"Xellos, give me back the book."  
  
"Whhhhyyyyyy?"  
  
"Look, you know there is no cure for me in that book, so why are taking it away from me?'  
  
"If you're so sure that there is no cure here then why do you want it so bad?" Xellos teased.  
  
"Because I want to know why this was done to me! Now please give me the book back." Zel sounded defeated.  
  
Xellos open one of his eyes lazily and looked at the chimera. 'All it wants is to know is why?' he mused. 'Why not? It's not like it would do him any go anyway.' "Well since you asked so nicely, there." He said, throwing the book.  
  
Zel caught it and continued: 'I have told Xellos this, and he has agreed to give me stronger sample, where from I don't know, nor do I care to know. Once more I question why I am doing this when I know it will only destroy my grandson, but I know the answer: I'm doing it in order to see and to protect him. For if I do not do this then what ever is inside that is trying to control me may end up hurting him, I can't bear that thought, I far rather he hate me, than for me to see, no feel, myself kill him. May one day he'll find room in his heart to forgive me.'  
  
Xellos? Xellos was the one who… that way he didn't like him when they first met. He turned to the trickster priest, "What kind of deal did you make with Rezo?"  
  
"That's a secret" it frowned  
  
"It doesn't matter; I have an idea of what it was any way." Zel replied sticking the book in his pack. "And if you're hoping to make the same deal with me I can tell you right now that it won't work. I have come to the conclusion that there isn't a cure, so the only question for me now is what I shall do with myself."  
  
"And what well you do?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
With that he left, Xellos frowned maybe it wasn't a good idea to give him his genetic make up for the experiment. Oh well too late now, he smiled and faded way.  
  
^-^ ^-^   
Xellos sighed, things where not go as planned. Zel had given up hope on finding his cure, and even with apart of him in Zel's make up he still could not control him. This was bad. But why? Why couldn't he control him? And why did he have not give up so soon, especially when he was starting to have fun. There was a small pull in the back of his mind 'oh no' he thought and quickly went to see what his mistress wants.   
  
Zelas Metallium, Lord Beastmaster, was sitting on her throne, looking bored when Xellos popped in. She smiled warmly at her Trickster Priest "Xellos," she cooed "tell me how are things going with the chimera?"  
  
"His given up hope on finding his cure, mistress." He replied.  
  
"Has he found Rezo's book? Did you allow him to read it and keep it?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Xellos sweat dropped.  
  
"Good."  
  
"But I thought you want him to look for his cure?"  
  
"No, not really, it was just something for him to do so we could keep and eye on him." Zelas smiled "Besides his reasoning shows that he has matured, and that the second stage well be coming up soon."  
  
"Second stage?"  
  
"Yes, soon his mazoku's powers will start to show," she smiled "I wonder how they'll affect him? I wonder if he really has accepted himself for what he is."  
  
"So what do you want me to do now?"  
  
"Keep and eye on him for now, he might need our help later.'  
  
"As you wish."  
  
^-^ ^-^   
  
  
Zel sat reading Rezo's Journal : The sample works, though I wish that it did not. I'm not sure but something tells me that I've altered it somehow, made it somewhat weaker, halving what it was, but that doesn't matter not to them at any rate. So now that I have a working sample all I have to do is wait for the right time. L-sama for give me for this.  
…. IT worked, Zelgadis is now a chimera, and Xellos seems please with the results, soon I'll have my cure. But for now I must train Zelgadis in the way of using his new body, this won't be hard since I placed a control spell into that mixture, a good thing to for the boy hates me with vengeance, poor fool, and as for that cure I kept telling myself I'd make well let's just say I have other things to do. Soon I'll see, and once I do oh what fun I'll have.  
  
Zel closed the book, so it was true, there was no cure. He sighed and looked out the window and thought, *'The story that was is finally told and I have the answers that I always want, yet the confront I had hoped to be in them was not there. Oh well, the story that is, is still being told and it can change the ending to the story that was. I can't fight Zelas, yet, but one day I will be able to, but first I'll have to deal with a curtain smiling, purple hair, priest, that won't be problem, it well be a pleasure.' He smiled than paused, he knew that Xellos was coming and would soon appear, 'to aggravate me about something no doubt. Let them play with me all they want, it well make them easier to strike down when I'm ready. Fools not only did you force Rezo into doing this in order for him to lose his humanity, but you also gave me all the time I need to destroy you, as well as protection from you. What a shame, it my cast me what's left of my own humanity, but to end your sorry lives, it will be worth it.' *  
  
*"So the story that is continues but this is were we must end it for if we go any farther we stop telling what is, and being saying what shall be, and in some ways it's better to stop here, may be one day will find out what happen after this, but not now. But as time dances and truths are hidden ask yourself what would you ask for if its payment was your humanity for that is the price paid by these two souls, one done willing the other's was taken by force. What is humanity worth to you? And how far would you go to get it back, if you could," asked the Lord of Nightmares to a passing newborn soul. She smiled as it shivered, then turned to watch how the heartache of this one being would turn out. Maybe one day she'll end his pain for good, but today was not that day and the next couple of years didn't look any better. 


End file.
